


Lay with Me

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Teenagers, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #57: Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: T+ / Prompt: Alfred spends the night at Ivan's place for the first time and Ivan is surprised they don't have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay with Me

This was it. Alfred was finally spending the night with him, after having spent a wonderful evening together at home. His weak heart thumped rapidly in his chest as he watched Alfred strip out of his tight skinny jeans and throw off his sweatshirt, and Ivan didn't even mind the small mess where Alfred's clothes lay crumpled on the ground. He was by no means skinny, but certainly not too big either, the perfect balance between chub and youthful muscle, with the build of a handsome Adonis. Ivan swallowed nervously, turning his back to his boyfriend of one week so he too could disrobe.

"Woah, dude! Your bed's so soft!" Alfred exclaimed right as Ivan finished pulling up his comfortable sleeping pants, the pale youth glancing back at his excited partner. Alfred bounced on his bed for a moment before yanking the covers up, pulling them out from where they had been neatly tucked in so he could snuggle under them. "Aw man, today was so much fun! Your family's so awesome!"

"Oh… I'm glad you think so," Ivan gulped nervously, the first positive comment he had received about his family for a long time. Alfred smiled and pat the space beside him, throwing the covers back a little as he offered Ivan a place to lie down. Holding his breath, Ivan settled in next to him and quickly turned off the light, not wanting to see when Alfred would decide they'd begin.

"Hey, c'mere. It's pretty cold," Alfred frowned at the distance between them, not that he could really see in the darkness. He heard more than saw Ivan wriggle back towards him, and soon felt the comfortable press of skin melding against skin. With a chuckle, Alfred reached around with one arm and hugged Ivan close, spooning against his back so they could share warmth. "Ah, yesss…. This is so cozy! Well, g'night!"

It took Ivan about five minutes to process that nothing was happening. They were just laying there, Alfred's breathing slowing somewhat as they just relaxed… It felt nice to be in someone's arms, to feel their breath ghost over his bare neck (a rare thing not many had the privilege of experiencing).

After another ten minutes, though, he started to get anxious all over again. Were they going to do it or not? Wasn't that the whole point to this sort of thing? 'Date' someone for a week, get in their pants for a night, and then move on? It was the same routine over and over again, so why—?

"Alik?" Ivan murmured softly, rolling more on his back in a vain attempt at looking at Alfred's face. His partner grumbled sleepily, and Ivan could sort of make out the fluttering of eyelashes as Alfred slowly blinked into relative consciousness.

"Nhm?" he mumbled, hugging Ivan closer before shutting his eyes. Ivan rolled again, settling a hand on Alfred's thigh to signal that he was ready to begin. And yet even after that Alfred didn't move.

"Don't you want me?" Ivan asked curiously, not even sure if this was something he himself wanted. Alfred seemed to stir a little bit more, but still seemed completely out of it.

"Mm, yeah… want you to shleep," he grumbled again and then buried his face into Ivan's shoulder, rubbing his cheek against his arm as Ivan frowned in mild confusion. So they weren't going to do it after all…? "G'night… my shno'flake…"

Ivan snorted a little at the ridiculously sleepy butchering of Alfred's pet name for him, eventually just settling into the warm embrace of his new love, shutting his eyes as he let Alfred's slow breathing lull him off to sleep. So maybe they weren't going to do it just yet, but still. Just laying there with him was satisfaction enough for Ivan.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) if you enjoyed this small piece!


End file.
